It's A Sandwich The Fluff Chronicals P1!
by Karasea
Summary: Fluff, slight Yaoi. First in my new series of stories. First up, Seto and Joey, It's a sandwich, slight angst. set after the events of battle city


Notes: First part of the Fluff chronicals. This is between  
Joey and Seto. I got the idea when writing  
a humor script about WW1 in drama. First try at  
proper fluff. Please R/R (I used the dubbed names)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh  
  
It's a sandwich, SETO/JOEY slight yaoi  
  
Battle City was long since over and many differences had been forgotten and forgiven. Malik, Marik and Bakura were now a part of the gang and often spent there time at the arcade with the rest of Yugi-tachi... or making unfortunate peoples lives living hell. He should pity them. But he found it very funny.  
  
He couldn't help but chuckle at the memories just thinking about the physcopaths brought up as he typed at the new laptop that sat on his chest, it could have been elsewhere, but the space was occupied.  
  
"Hey! I just got comfortable." An muffled voice growled from somewhere around his stomache. "Whats so funny anyways?"  
  
After a few seconds of squirming around, he deighned to answer, "Just thinking about how much has changed since Battle City, Pup."  
  
Frowning, Joey Wheeler propped his elbows on the older teens stomache, "In a good way? Seto... don't get depressed again. You know it scares me..." He trailed off uncertainly, unsure of how to continue.  
  
Seto Kaiba had definatly changed since when they first met as enemies just before Deulist Kingdom. The two had got to know each other almost inside out and didn't mind flaunting that fact. Joey was still his hyper-active, happy-go-lucky self that he had always been, but Seto had mellowed out a lot, he now considered his old rivals as his best friends and had gotten a lot less work orientated as a result.  
  
It was summer now, and they still had a whole two months to go before school started up again. And they were already bored. The two of them, however were content just to lie around on whatever furniture they came across and be very, very lazy, but content.  
  
It was aslso true that after Battle City, Seto thought more and more on how much like his old Foster-father he had allowed himself to become, how cold he had been to everyone. Even his own little brother, for whom he would die to protect from a paper cut.  
  
"Don't worry so much. Just thinking about how things have got a lot easier for all of us." He ruffled the blondes hair playfully, earning him a scowl.  
  
"Leave my hair out of this, Kaiba." He snarled teasingly, pulling a corned beef sandwich wrapped in tin-foil from his pocket.  
  
Lazily, he rolled off the other boy and got up, leaning against the wall as he stared at said sandwich, which had just been unwrapped.  
  
"Wow," Seto commented from his vantage point on the bed he was sprawled across, his shoulders leaning on the headboard, "It's a sandwich."  
  
"It's so beautiful..." Was his only reply.  
  
Seto blinked at him owlishly, what was so good about a sandwich?  
  
He peered at said chunks of bread and meat, looked at Joey and then back at the sandwich, which seemed to be laughing at his confusion.  
  
"Joey, your sandwich is mocking me."  
  
Joey gave him a startled look, glancing at the sandwich in a questioning way before looking back at the CEO, who's eyes were still fixed on his sandwich.  
  
In the end he just shrugged and took a bite out of the sandwich, munching it slowly as the scowling CEO went back to typing his report on why Mokuba Kaiba should NOT be allowed near sporks after being force fed (not that much force was need mind you) five bags of strawberry and lemon sherbert by both Ishtars.  
  
Taking a biro pen out of his grren jacket pocket, Joey scribbled down yet another quote to his growing list;  
  
'Isis! Please don't beat me with the bread!- Marik  
  
'SHUT UP, JOEY!'- almost everybody  
  
'I hate chocolate, but I love Cadbury Creme Eggs!- Ryou  
  
'Can I help you kill Tea?'- Yugi to Malik  
  
And the list went on.  
  
After a few minutes, Seto decided that he wanted to stretch his legs and turned off the computer.  
  
"Where ya going?" Came the confused voice of Joey as he trooped himself out of the room. The younger boy trotting boredly after him, satisfied with the answer.  
  
"Just for a quick walll-"  
  
"Seto?" Joey asked, peering around the corner to look for the other, "SETOOO?"  
  
"Mff!" Was the muffled response. Looking around quickly, Joey noticed a rather inconspicous slice of heavily buttered bread. A few meters a way, just down a flight of five stairs, the oh so dignified CEO of Kaibacorp lay face down on a deep red carpet.  
  
"I knew that that damn sandwich had something against me..." Seto sniffed as he twisted his arm around to point at the cackling blonde. "I blame you for this."  
  
Still cackling, Joey fell to his knees, clutching his sides tightly in a vain attempt to breathe. "Blame who you want, Seto, but at least it's not me laying on a carpet and accusing a sandwich of having something against you."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Seto pulled himself up into a sitting posistion. Then he got an idea  
  
As soon as he stopped his hysterics, Joey noticed on thing, it was quiet... too quiet. This did not bode well for him, because well, this IS Seto Kaiba we're talking about, here.  
  
SPLASH!  
  
Joey gasped and choked back a scream of suprise when a bucket of ice cold water was dumped over his head, and gasped again when he felt himself pinned to the floor, staring up into amused icey blue eyes.  
  
"You should know, pup, that when I blame something on somebody, I usually want revenge. Anyways, I think that just took the cake, don't you agree?"  
  
Joey blinked, caught of guard, as he stared up into Seto'd eyes. This had always been a game of theirs, playing pranks and all out messing around with and on one another until one concedes defeat and gives up. Admitably, Seto usually enjoyed winning this game, because it was great fun to use it as blackmail. But it seemed like this was going to be all out war unless he did something quickly.  
  
Smirking, he quickly flipped himself over so that he was straddling the other boys chest, staring down at him, he blinked at the face Seto was currently pulling at him.  
  
Seto was half pouting, half frowning exasperatedly as he stuck out his tongue at Joey, making him loose concerntration in his surprise.  
  
Rolling back to his comfortable place upon Joey, Seto sprawled himself out near the shorter boy like a blanket, (somehow they had managed to get back to the bedroom and were on the bed again) before giving him a light, chaste kiss like the caress of a doves feather and wrapping his arms around him tightly.  
  
Joey shivered slightyly in appreciation and snuggled deeper into the warm body, nudging his head underneath the other teens chin, purring slightly when Seto stroked his hair lightly.  
  
He had changed so much from the heartless, power hungry block of granite known as Kaiba. To the teasingly orderly boy known to all as Seto or seto-kun.  
  
Joey shivered again as he thought about all the times Seto had gotten into deeply deppressed moods, almost nothing could snap him out of it when that happened, and it frightened Joey when he would come over and find Seto staring out at the city from the highest window in the building, tears sliding down his cheeks as he remebered the mess that had been his life.  
  
That never lasted long however, as soon as Joey came over, He and Mokuba would hug and whisper to him comfortingly, and Seto would clutch them both close, begging to know that they were real.  
  
Thankfully these had been getting rarer and rarer and never really happened anymore unless something bad happened or he got stressed.  
  
"Seto?" He whispered.  
  
"Hmm?" Came his fuzzy answer  
  
Grinning slightly, Joey turned so that their noses toutched."My ma threatened to kick me out after the microwave exploded again." He grinned again at Seto's snicker, "When can I move in?"  
  
Seto chocked  
  
--------------------------end  
  
AN- well, told you it was fluffy... kinda got some angst in it too. Please R/R, I want to know if I should continue. I can do Marik/Malik Yugi/Yami Ryou/Bakura and will do on request.  
  
Oh and for those waiting for an update on 'My heart In Your Hands' I'm kinda stuck... *hides* Help, anyone? 


End file.
